Cuestión de instinto
by Coraje1
Summary: Esto no es un fic en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Solo les pido que sean tolerantes. Habla sobre por qué creo que la pareja de Raven y Starfire no es puro verso, sino que es algo con sentimiento. O, como bien dice el título, algo de instinto. Me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dijeran que impresión les causó.


Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, quisiera…pero no.

_Raven y Starfire_

**Admito que "esto" sea lo que sea, no puede ser considerado un fic. Peo quiero subirlo de todos modos. Quizá le abra la cabeza a alguien, aunque lo más probable es que mucha gente deje de leerme, y eso del reducido grupo de gente que me lee.**

La oscuridad, la luz. Dos contradicciones, igual que ellas. Pero ambas necesarias una para la otra, igual que ellas. Se necesitan, tienen que existir en conjunto. Igual que ellas.

Es difícil saber que las une. Un pasado distinto, distintos orígenes, distintas historias. Todo entre ellas es distinto. Sin embargo, se siente más unidas que con cualquier otra persona en este mundo. Quizá se deba a la soledad que las rodea a ambas, porque tienen muchos maravillosos amigos, pero es distinto. Ellos no las entienden como se entienden ellas. Entre ellas todos es intuitivo. Cuestión de piel. Se atraen.

Se entienden como nadie en el mundo, y lo saben. Es un amor tan inexplicable como lógico y necesario. Sin la una, la otra está incompleta. Si una muere, la otra no viviría completamente, sino que llevaría una existencia _media. _No es necesariamente que dejaría de vivir, pero algo siempre le faltaría, un algo muy importante, algo sumamente _fundamental._

Se leen la una a la otra como a un libro abierto. Y eso no las incomoda, es más; lo necesitan. Les gusta saber que hay alguien (y sobre todo, que ese alguien este tan cerca) las pueda entender mejor que ellas a sí mismas. Es, como casi todo entre ellas (y lo repito) algo _intuitivo_.

La princesa puede ver cuando su cuervo tuerce ligeramente la boca, cuando las cejas suben o bajas un imperceptible milímetro, cuando mueve suavemente los dedos, o hasta cuando abre una milésima de segundo los ojos. Y no solo puede verlo, sino que también puede interpretarlo. Cuando alguien que conoce le cae como un fanfarrón, o cuando trata de mantener el semblante indiferente, pero le gana la curiosidad y para oreja; cundo trata de parecer educada con una sonrisa forzada en la cara, a cual no engaña a la princesa Tamaraneana que ya conoce las expresiones de la dama oscura como si las hubiera aprendido de memoria. Y no es así, solo las sabe en el momento, porque la entiende. Porque es una cuestión _instintiva. _

Por su parte, la hechicera también puede leer con la misma agudeza las expresiones o cambios en la actitud de la princesa. Cuando sus ojos brillan con un extraño y hermoso fulgor verde, al ver que a sus amigos les gusta un platillo que ha preparado (o por lo menos, que es comestible). También puede ver la momentánea desesperación en sus movimientos cuando no encuentra a su mascota Sedita; o cuando su tono de voz es demasiado agudo, la hechicera proveniente de otra dimensión sabe que su amada princesa miente.

Y por eso, por conocerse tan bien la una a la otra, no pueden mentirse. No tienen secretos, no esconden sus emociones, ¿Para qué, si la otra las puede adivinar con solo una mirada rápida sobre su objeto de cariño?

Es tanto lo que se pueden decir en palabras, es tanto lo que se pueden decir en una mirada, es tanto lo que se pueden decir en un simple roce de manos. Pero, definitivamente, es mucho lo que se pueden decir en un simple y casto beso. En esa sencilla muestra de amor, quedan al descubierto todos los sentimientos que deben esconder detrás de una fachada de amistad. Una inquebrantable y pura amistad, eso es lo que muestran en público; saben que la gente no aceptaría otra cosa simplemente porque no es rutina, no esta establecido así. No es siquiera una posibilidad. Pero mientras el mundo cierra los ojos a tantas cosas increíbles y tan sinceras como muchas otras, ellas pueden vivir su realidad más tiempo del que parece.

Sería tan difícil creerlo para todo el mundo (seguramente, para sus propios amigos sería algo inusual, aunque las apoyarían de todas maneras), pero ellas lo viven como lo normal y simple que en realidad es. Como un sentimiento, igual que la tristeza o la felicidad, solo que dirigido a una persona con su misma anatomía.

Y no esperan que algo cambie, que en algún lejano momento todo salga a la luz. Simplemente disfrutan los momentos en que todo es realidad y los reviven cuando les es imposible sacar todo a la luz.

Pero ellas son tan felices que les da igual. Les da igual que la gente no vea lo que tiene enfrente, lo que es ya tan obvio. No les molesta que los demás simplemente lo nieguen, porque saben que ese sentimiento que se tienen una a la otra siempre estar ahí, esperando los tan deseados momentos en los que puede salir a la luz.

Y siguen esperando, porque ambas son muy pacientes. Y cuando una cree que no aguantará más, que debe sacar lo que de tiene dentro para que todo el mundo lo vea igual de claro que ella, su compañera en el incógnito la apacigua. Con algo tan simple y tan casto como un beso.

Y es una cuestión _instintiva. _El amor entre ellas es el instinto más grane existente en sus cuerpos, y en sus corazones.

O quizá, sea el único que quieran seguir.

Si bien no me siento orgullosa de la redacción, me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustó. Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí a las dos de la mañana, así que imagínense mi entado mental en este momento y no sean duros.

Pero de lo que si estoy orgullosa es de lo que quiero transmitir.

Mis agradecimientos a la chica que me tomó por lesbiana, ella me impulsó a que esto saliera de ese lugar recóndito de mi mente.

Saludos.

Atte.: la que no tiene firma.


End file.
